


Are you sitting comfortably?

by hayj



Series: The Love Letter's of Broken People [4]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t think in all the years since he’s been gone that Bass has ever realized that Miles left her, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sitting comfortably?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #70 Love Letters

Rachel sat perfectly still when the door opened, listening to the footsteps come in as far as the table in the center of the room and then turn and leave again.

 

She still hasn’t completely adjusted to her drastic role change from mistress to prisoner, even after all this time; although if she's truthful she’s been a prisoner since the lights went out, in one fashion or another.

 

Getting up from her seat on the sofa, she lays aside the book she’s been reading, making her way slowly to the table. She eyes the paper with the wax seal, before actually reaching out to pick it up. Running her fingers along the outside edge, she lifts it to her nose.

She can smell the smoke of a wood fireplace and just a touch of whisky which makes her heart stutter for just a second. Add in a dash of sweat and leather and it would be the scent that Miles wore every day of the sort time they were finally together.

 

Until he left.

 

Leaving her here to Bass’ small mercies.

 

She doesn’t think in all the years since he’s been gone that Bass has ever realized that Miles left her, too. Every time he visits, the sight of her is like a fresh wound being ripped open till he stomps out to staunch the bleeding, leaving her in the capable hands of Strausser or at times, Jeremy.

 

At least Jeremy has a sense of humor.

 

The two of them have spent numerous evenings together over the years, talking about Miles and his motivations. About what would have made him turn his back and leave the two people he professes to love most in the world.

 

But Jeremy doesn’t know Miles the way that she and Bass does. Doesn’t know his history of running when things get bad; or when he doesn’t want to face the consequences of his actions.

 

It was going to take a minor miracle to get him to come back to face the things he’s done. Every day she expects to hear that he’s finally ended things at the bottom of a bottle.

 

Walking over to the desk by the windows, she opens up the bottom, left drawer, staring down at the box that sits inside, before pulling it out. Removing the lid, she neatly tucks the letter away in the back, in it’s rightful place, leaving plenty of room for the next. Putting everything neatly away in it’s place, she makes her way back over to the couch, picking up the book she had abandoned earlier. Sitting, she goes back to reading and is only slightly startled at the loud rap on her door.  

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Matheson,” Strausser says with a vile grin as he places his case down upon the table. “I trust you received the President’s letter?”

  
Closing her eyes, Rachel sets the book aside once again.


End file.
